1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip card catching mechanism for receiving and securing a chip card and a portable electronic device using the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the rapid development of communications, the use of mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), and other portable electronic devices are becoming increasingly popular. Consequently, the demand for various functions of the portable electronic devices, such as storing personal information in chip cards, also grows at the same time. Therefore, there are a variety of chip cards, such as secure digital memory cards (SD cards), compact flash cards (CF cards), subscriber identification module cards (SIM cards), that can be equipped within portable electronic devices.
However, the typical receiving space and securing device for chip cards are usually arranged below a battery of a given portable electronic device. Under the circumstance, the user must remove the battery to gain access to the chip card. As a result, the replacement of chip cards is quite inconvenient for the users.